


pull me down if you want to

by ladyannabethstark



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Exes, F/M, Language, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: Kate is looking forward to a peaceful night alone. Then her ex comes quite literally knocking and changes everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, probably just an excuse to write smut. Everything in italics is a flashback.
> 
> Title is from Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko.

Kate Fuller couldn’t help but feel a peculiar sense of anticipation, as if something was going to happen and she had to be prepared for it. But that was ridiculous, because this was just another night in her tiny one-bedroom apartment with nothing but a half-drunk bottle of wine and her Netflix account to keep her company. Her life was relatively boring with her nine-to-five receptionist position at a doctor’s office and her weekly dinners with her father and brother. Outside of happy hour drinks every once in a while, she had very little social life to speak of. So why she would feel like something exciting was going to happen now, she couldn’t really say. All of the excitement was drained from her life when…

She cut off, refusing to let herself go down that road. Kate would  _ not _ let him invade her peaceful night. She walked out of her bedroom after a relaxing bath, loosely tying a robe around her waist. No, there was nothing to anticipate unless there was an unexpected twist in the show she was currently catching up on. After twisting her damp hair up into a clip, she set about pouring a glass of wine and heating up some leftovers for her dinner. Her night went on just as she planned until she was half-dozing on her couch with her legs curled up beneath her and her television playing quietly.

Then came the knock.

It was loud, invading her peace and making her frown. Part of her wondered if Scott was seeking refuge on her couch again. The cons of living with his bandmates was that their parties often went late into the night and he didn’t always have the patience for it. Kate had housed him more than once. But he never knocked quite that loudly, especially not when it was eleven thirty at night. She let out a heavy sigh, heaving herself up from the couch to walk to her door. Kate wasn’t someone to ignore a knock but she peered through the peephole warily, wondering if a drunk neighbor forgot which apartment they lived in. Instead she saw the last person she expected to see. The last person she  _ wanted _ to see, if she was being honest with herself.

_ “Hey princess.” _

_ His smile was tired but his eyes were dark and lustful as he stared at her from the threshold of her door. _

_ “I have half a mind not to let you in,” Kate said, her arms crossed over her chest. “Three days, Seth. I waited for a phone call or a text or anything to let me know you were alive.”. _

_ “I drove all night to get back here to you,” he told her. _

_ She bit her cheek to keep from smiling. _

_ “Maybe you should go check into a motel,” Kate suggested. _

_ “Don’t be like that Katie,” Seth said, stepping closer to her. _

_ She looked up into his eyes. _

_ “Three days,” Kate reminded him. _

_ His hands went to her hips and he backed her into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. _

_ “I’ll make it up to you,” Seth promised before sealing his lips over hers. _

He was leaning against the wall across from her door, his suit rumpled and his hair sticking up in every direction. He looked tired and more than that he looked drained. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he stared at the door, waiting for her to open. Kate considered making him wait there all night but something made her move to unlock the door and pull it open.

“Are you drunk?” she said by way of greeting.

Seth shook his head, looking relieved that she’d opened her door.

“I’m not. I promise,” he said, no trace of slur in his words.

“What do you want?” Kate asked, trying to stay aloof.

Him showing up at her door looking like an abandoned puppy wasn’t going to make her forget why she still felt so bitter about how and why their relationship ended.

“Kate,” Seth said, sounding devastated and desperate all at once.

She deflated a little, her shoulders slumping.

“What happened?” she asked a little softer this time.

“Uncle Eddie died.”

Kate’s heart dropped to her stomach and she inhaled sharply, remembering a kind if not grumpy and crass man with a heart of gold, just like the man who stood in front of her. She stepped back, opening the door wider. Seth walked inside hesitantly, following her to the living room once she shut and locked her door once more. Kate sat back down on her couch and gave him an expectant look. When he finally collapsed next to her after taking off his suit jacket, she saw the rest of his energy drain and he slumped over, his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. Kate didn’t really know what to do. Last time she saw him, they both shouted themselves hoarse until he walked out of her apartment and out of her life. She’d never seen him looking quite this defeated before but she knew exactly why.

“I’m so sorry,” Kate said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s my fault,” Seth said, his voice muffled.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” she sighed.

He scoffed, turning his head to look at her. She knew why. There was no way she could know whose fault it was but she also knew that Seth would never do anything to get the best father he ever knew killed.

“Where’s Richie?” she asked, half wondering if another Gecko was going to show up on her doorstep seeking comfort.

But Richie never did that, even when they were at their closest. He didn’t seek comfort first. He sought distractions and then he sought revenge.

“I don’t know,” Seth said, leaning back.

Her hand slipped from his shoulder but before she could pull it away, Seth grabbed it, holding it between both of his. Kate didn’t protest. She just watched him, waiting for him to talk. When it became obvious that he wouldn’t, she remained silent as well. Seth stared ahead at the tv, watching the images without really seeing them. It didn’t take long for one lone tear to slip down his cheek. Kate’s already hurting heart nearly shattered at the sight. Seth Gecko didn’t cry. She didn’t make the conscious decision to move but next thing she knew, she was gathering him in her arms and holding his head against her chest. Seth’s arms wound around her and he held her tightly.

They didn’t speak. She leaned back against the cushions and stroked his hair, letting a few tears of her own slip from beneath her closed eyelids. How long they stayed like that, she didn’t really know. But when Seth moved, she expected him to pull away and walk out like this never happened. Instead he turned his head and pressed a kiss directly over her heart. Kate realized belatedly that one shoulder of her robe slipped off, revealing the thin tank top she wore.

“Seth,” she sighed, her hands still caught in his hair.

He moved his head higher, kissing her collarbone, then her throat, her shoulder, her jawline, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. Kate didn’t realize that they were moving until he was settled in the cradle of her hips and she was leaning back against the arm of the couch.

“Seth,” she repeated, trying to get control over herself before she melted into his touch.

It was so easy to get caught up in him, especially since there had been no one else since he walked out of her life four months ago.

“Kate,” he said, breathing her name like it was all he knew.

She shuddered and opened her mouth way too easily when he kissed her, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips. His hands deftly untied her robe, letting it fall open to reveal her tank top and the boy-short panties she wore.

_ You shouldn’t. You know you shouldn’t. _

Kate’s thoughts were invasive but not enough for her to push him away. Instead she lost herself in him, the one thing she knew would be her doom. If she hadn’t pushed him away by now, she wasn’t going to do it at all. The most dangerous thing was that they both knew that. Seth tugged the clip from her hair, combing out her dark locks until they spilled around her shoulders messily. It was horrible, to sleep with him after he just lost someone so important to him. But he came to her for comfort and for Seth Gecko, comfort was touch, being close to somebody, so close that there was no space between them at all. Kate knew that the moment she saw him through the peephole but she let him in anyway. She knew this would happen. It was always going to happen.

Seth pulled away, humming when she chased his lips for another kiss. Instead he began pressing soft, open-mouthed kissed back down her throat and chest, dragging one strap of her tank top off her shoulder. When he swept his tongue over her nipple through the thin material, Kate inhaled and tilted her head back. Heat shot to the apex of her thighs as he brushed his thumb over her other nipple, teasing them both with practiced ease. Seth knew just how to touch her, how to drive her to the brink and then take her over the edge. When he dragged her top down and scraped his teeth over her nipple, Kate arched her back and let out a low whine, tugging on his hair.

“There’s my girl,” Seth murmured, his hand going to her hip to squeeze lightly.

He continued his attentions, his trimmed beard against her skin a stark contrast to his tongue and lips.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Kate said weakly, her last attempt at putting a stop to it.

“Says who?” Seth said, lifting his head to look up at her.

She met his eyes, read the desire in them, and knew that her own eyes probably reflected the same.

“You’re only doing this because you’re grieving,” Kate said, hating how breathless she sounded.

“Not true,” Seth said with a shake of his head.

He continued his path downwards, pushing her shirt up to circle her navel with his tongue. When his fingers hooked in her underwear, Kate shivered before lifting her hips so that he could pull them down. Her legs parted easily when he nudged them apart and she curled her fingers in his hair when he began trailing kisses up first one thigh, then the other.

“I missed you baby,” Seth mumbled into the crease of her thigh.

Kate started to tell him not to say that but then his tongue was tracing her folds and she was lost in pleasure. He started slow, building her to a frenzy before he shouldered her thighs further apart and curled his fingers over her hips. Kate knew that her fingers were tangled tightly in his hair but couldn’t bring herself to release her grip as he licked and sucked at her hungrily. When his fingers began teasing at her entrance, she tossed her head back as his name became a mantra on her lips.

It wasn’t until he slid one, then two fingers inside of her and crooked them just right, just how he knew she liked, that she arched her back and came with a low whine. Her thighs pressed tight to his head and she knew it had to be uncomfortable but it was Seth’s fault in the end as he continued kissing her sensitive flesh until she finally shoved him away with a breathless laugh. Seth pressed his cheek to her stomach, staying like that for a long time until her breathing slowed and her legs felt less like jelly.

“How did Eddie die?” Kate asked, even though she was half-undressed and he was using her as his pillow.

“Carlos,” Seth said, tracing a nonsense pattern on her bare thigh. “He wanted to send a goddamn message.”

She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Kate didn’t know everything about what Seth and Richie did, which was one of the reasons why they broke up, but she knew that Carlos was a very bad guy. Part of her wanted to ask where he was going to go from here but another part of her didn’t want to know the answer. Seth saved her from saving anything at all when he sat up, shed his dress shirt, and pulled her up until she was straddling him.

“I was heading out to get drunk tonight,” Seth said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I’m shocked,” Kate deadpanned, tracing her fingers over the black flames that licked their way up to his throat.

He flicked her ear before brushing his thumb over her jaw.

“I came here instead,” Seth said, looking into her eyes. “I didn’t even know where the hell I was going until I was at your door. But I knew you’d let me in.”

“I’m predictably dumb that way,” Kate said, a bitter edge to her voice as she leaned her face into his touch.

“You’re not,” he huffed, pressing his thumb lightly to her lips. “You’re too fucking good for the likes of me, Katie. You always have been.”

She parted her lips, biting down lightly on the pad of his thumb.

“I’m not that good,” Kate denied before leaning in to kiss him, proving herself right.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can find me at sethsprincess on tumblr and sethkaterise on twitter.


End file.
